End of Glee?
by GarethGlee14
Summary: my take on episode 100 the story is totally different but i hope you like it


**Authors note: I came up with this on a whim so please don't hate me plus I know in the episode 100 Emma wasn't 6 months pregnant but in my story she is and I changed the whole story as well. I did like 100 but this is what I wanted to write.**

**I also wrote this in script form so if don't like it feedback would be appreciated **

**Disclaimer I don't own glee or any of the songs all belong to their respective owners**

**END OF GLEE?**

**_(Opening scene Will and Emma are chatting about their unborn child_**

**_Emma at this point is 6 months pregnant) _**

**_(Emma knows the sex of the baby and won't tell Will)_**

**Will: Come on Emma gives us a clue you know what the sex of the baby is. Are you gonna tell me?**

**Emma: When I get it confirmed by the doctor I will.**

**Will: But that's not fair I wanna know is it a Rachel or a Fi….**

**_(Will stopped himself as he saw Rachel coming towards them)_**

**Rachel: You know you can say his name Mr Shue I will be ok you know**

**Will: I know. So what's up? **

**Rachel: I'm looking for Blaine and Kurt but can't seem to find them**

**Will: you tried the auditorium?**

**Rachel: no I didn't think of that thanks Mr. Shue**

**_(Rachel walks off to go find Kurt and Blaine)_**

**Will: come on tell me Emma **

**Emma: you'll have to wait and see**

**_(Emma turns and walks away smiling)_**

**_(Scene fades out)_**

**_(Lights up into auditorium where Blaine and Kurt are making out back stage just then Rachel appears)_**

**Rachel ****_(shouts): _****KURT BLAINE ARE YOU IN HERE**

**_(Kurt pushes Blaine away from him)_**

**Kurt (****_whispers_****): If we keep quiet maybe she won't come back here**

**_(Rachel still shouting for Kurt and Blaine)_**

**Blaine (****_whispers):_**** Do you believe that**

**_(Kurt shakes his head they come out of curtain)_**

**Rachel: There you guys are. I've been looking for you everywhere. What were you doing back there?**

**Kurt and Blaine: Nothing**

**_(Suddenly Mercedes appears)_**

**Mercedes: they were making out again**

**Kurt: No we weren't **

**Mercedes: Ahuh**

**Blaine: we were actually thinking of what last song to sing for Mr Shue you know last farewell of glee club.**

**Rachel: How about Loser like me**

**Kurt: How do we reinvent that one?**

**Mercedes: we could do it just the four of us**

**Rachel: Sounds like a plan**

**_(Scene fades out)_**

**_(Scene shows Marley at her locker)_**

**_(Enter Ryder)_**

**Ryder: Marley are you ok?**

**Marley: Yeah I'm fine just thinking it would have been nice if we won Nationals**

**Ryder: I know but least we can say we were runner up**

**_(Ryder hugs Marley goes to kiss her when Jake walks by)_**

**_(Marley pushes Ryder away when she notices Jake)_**

**Jake: You don't have to stop of my account Marley. I know you and Ryder are seeing each other he asked if it was ok after we competed at Nationals**

**Marley: We just didn't want to hurt you Jake**

**Jake: I know but I ruined my chance when I slept with Bree**

**_(Bree walks by and stops)_**

**Bree: I see you are still talking about me**

**Ryder: Not in a good way**

**Bree: look I'm finally gonna say it I'm sorry about what happened I was just being a bitch goes Coach Sylvester told me to try and knock the confidence out of new direction. It obviously didn't work so it don't matter**

**Marley: Whatever Bree just leave us alone and by ****_US _****I mean me and Ryder**

**_(With that said Marley and Ryder left)_**

**_(Scene fades out)_**

**_(Scene opens with Rachel entering the choir room with Mercedes Kurt and Blaine)_**

******Blaine: I really am gonna miss this place**

**Kurt: Me too**

**Rachel: ****_(looking around)_**** where is everyone**

**Mercedes: hang on I'll text Tina **

**_(She quickly text Tina got an answer back almost immediately)_**

**Mercedes: Apparently they are in the Auditorium waiting for us**

**Kurt: Why us?**

**Rachel: Dunno who cares let go find them**

**_(The 4 of them leave and head to the auditorium)_**

**_(They Get there and see Finn Plague on the wall)_**

**Rachel: What's that doing in here?**

**_(Suddenly Tina and the rest of glee Alumni came out from behind the curtain)_**

**Quinn: We wanted to sing a song for you Rachel**

**Rachel: Why? What did I do to deserve this?**

**Puck: nothing duh**

**Tina: We just want to **

**Santana: Just sit the Berry and enjoy it**

**_(The alumni start to sing 'keep holding on')_**

**Quinn: ****_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, _**

**_You know I'll take your hand_**

**_Tina: When it gets cold  
and it feels like the end  
there's no place to go  
you know I won't give in_**

**_Puck: No I won't give in_**

**_New Directions: Keep holding on  
Santana: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, _**

**_We'll make it through  
ND: Just stay strong  
Santana: 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
Brittney: There's nothing you could say_**

**_(ND echo) There's nothing you could say  
Brittney: nothing you could do_**

**_ND echo (nothing you could do)  
Brittney: There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
ND: So keep holding on  
Puck and Quinn: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_(Mercedes join them on stage Blaine and Kurt join in too. Rachel is trying to hold back the tears)_**

**_Mercedes: So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Kurt and Blaine: Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Puck and Quinn: Yeah, yeah_**

**_New Directions: Keep holding on  
Santana: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, _**

**_We'll make it through  
ND: Just stay strong  
Santana: 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
Brittney: There's nothing you could say_**

**_(ND echo) There's nothing you could say  
Brittney: nothing you could do_**

**_ND echo (nothing you could do)  
Brittney: There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
ND: So keep holding on  
Mercedes and Quinn: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_Tina and Mike: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Sam and Mercedes: Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_**

**_Kurt: Yeah,_**

**_Puck: yeah, _**

**_Sam: yeah,_**

******_Blaine: yeah_**

**_ND: La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_**

**_New Directions: Keep holding on  
Mercedes: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, _**

**_We'll make it through  
ND: Just stay strong  
Santana: 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
Brittney: There's nothing you could say_**

**_(ND echo) There's nothing you could say  
Kurt: nothing you could do_**

**_ND echo (nothing you could do)  
Brittney and Kurt: There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
ND: So keep holding on  
Mercedes and Quinn: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_Mike: Keep holding on  
Puck: Keep holding on_**

**_Blaine: There's nothing you could say_**

**_(ND echo) There's nothing you could say  
Brittney: nothing you could do_**

**_ND echo (nothing you could do)  
Kurt: There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
ND: So keep holding on  
Mercedes Puck and Quinn: 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_**

**_(Rachel clapped and was starting to cry so Kurt and Blaine ran to her)  
_**

**Kurt: Are you Ok**

**Rachel: I'll be fine in a minute the last time I heard us sort of singing that was….**

**_(Rachel couldn't say it Blaine hugged her tight as did Kurt)_**

**Blaine: I know…**

**Kurt: Finn's funeral **

**(****_Scene shows Finn face then fades out)_**

**(****_Scene lights up in the choir room a few moments later. Brad is sitting at the piano.)_**

**_(Will is sitting in the chair one last time he's thinking about Finn when Rachel comes in)_**

**Rachel: Hey Mr Shue how are you?**

**Will: I feel I should be asking you that**

**Rachel: I'm getting there the glee club originals sang to me just now a song I hadn't heard since Finn died**

**Will: Is it the one I think it is**

**(****_Rachel started to cry so did will so they hugged it out)_**

**Will: it will get better you know**

**Rachel: I do**

**(****_Just then unique came in saw Rachel crying and run up to gave her a hug)_**

**Unique: It's ok baby girl**

**Rachel: I know. So what new with Unique**

**Unique: Not much gonna be a proper girl soon as I graduate**

**Rachel: Well that's good isn't it?**

**Unique: I don't know. Sometimes I feel like a loser**

**Rachel: You know something I use to feel like that**

**_(Enters Mercedes and Kurt and Blaine right on cue_****)**

**Mercedes: Me too girl**

**Blaine: This reminds me of a song you guys did a couple of years ago**

**Kurt: I think I know the one you mean**

**Blaine: Brad do you mind**

**_(A slow down version of 'loser like me' starts to play)_**

**_Kurt: You may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freak show  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind_**

**_Rachel: All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take,  
Blaine: 'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, yeah I'll just look away_**

**_Mercedes Kurt and Rachel: Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
Blaine: So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Mercedes Kurt and Rachel: Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
all 4: A loser like me  
A loser like me_**

**_Mercedes: Push me up against the locker  
, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss_**

**_(Will join in the song)_**

**_Will: I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car_**

**_Rachel and Blaine: All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take,  
Mercedes and Will: 'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away,_**

**_Kurt: Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
Kurt and Will: So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Rachel: Baby, I don't care  
Rachel and Will: Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
Blaine: You wanna be  
Kurt: You wanna be  
Mercedes: A loser like me_**

**_Will and Blaine: A loser like me  
All 5: A loser like me_**

**Unique: thanks guys I really needed that**

**Rachel: you know where we are if you need us girl either Mercy is in la or Blaine Kurt and I are in New York and Mr. Shue is here too**

**Unique: OK **

**_(Scene fades out when the group hug)_**

**_(Scene opens with kitty and Artie in the library)_**

**Artie: you know I'm gonna miss you kitty cat**

**Kitty: I will miss you too you know**

**Artie: Do you think we will make it**

**Kitty: What do you mean?**

**Artie: With me in New York and you still here**

**Kitty: We will try and make it work**

**_(Kitty kisses Artie suddenly Tina walks into library)_**

**Tina: Sorry guys didn't see you there just returning all the books I borrow this semester. Can you believe there is no more Glee Club?**

**Kitty: I Know. I mean I was only in it a year but I will miss it.**

**Tina: Least everyone can say they had a shot at singing at sectional's, regional's and nationals even if it was only a line here or there.**

**Artie: Better than last year apart from the win obviously and ….**

**_(He wanted to say Finn was alive but didn't)_**

**Tina: I know Artie. I know**

**_(Scene fades out)_**

**_(Scene opens a while later in the cafeteria with all the new direction old and new)_**

**Mercedes: I can believe this is the end**

**Puck: I know 'cedes but at least we are all here to say goodbye**

**Rachel: Well nearly all of us**

**_(She starts to cry again but will is on hand to hold her)_**

**Will: It's OK Rach he's here in all our hearts**

**Rachel: I know**

**Kurt: Come on you miss you gonna sing us a song as we all did sing for you?**

**Rachel: I don't know would you like something from funny girl if so I know the perfect song**

**Quinn: Go on then show us what the new Fanny Brice will sound like**

**(****_Don't rain on my parade starts to play)_**

**_(Rachel takes a breath and then begins)_**

**_Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!  
I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir!  
Get ready for me, love,  
cause I'm a comer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want-I know how,  
One roll for the whole she bang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM  
Hey, Mister Arnstein,  
Here I am!  
I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'cause I'm a comer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade!_**

**_(Everyone cheered)_**

**Marley: that was great Rachel you will do great **

**Rachel: Thanks Marley**

**Brittney: What are we gonna do now glee is over?**

**Santana: there is still graduation for this year's seniors **

**Brittney: True**

**Will: We should really go to that or sue will be mad**

**Santana: and we wouldn't want that now would we Mr. Shue**

**_(every laughs as scene fades out)_**

**_(Scene opens in the auditorium with graduation just taken place)_**

**Sue: I give you the class of 2013**

**_(Everyone cheered)_**

**Sue: Now I believe Mr. William Schuster has a parting message for the seniors**

**Will: Actually I have a song**

**Sue: On No**

**Will: Actually The old glee Club which will not be back next year and my wife and I have a song for you I hope you enjoy**

**_(Don't stop believing starts to play as the old and New directions appear from behind the curtain)_**

**_Santana: Just a small town girl  
Living' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere_**

**_Blaine: Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere_**

**_Artie: A singer in a Smokey room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
Rachel and Kurt: For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_**

**_Marley and Kitty: Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night_**

**_Brittney and Quinn: Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_**

**_Puck: Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Tina and Puck: Paying anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time_**

**_Blaine: Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues Oh, the movie never ends  
Emma and Will: It goes on and on and on and on_**

**_Mike and Unique: Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night_**

**_Jake and Ryder: Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_**

**_All: Don't stop believing  
Rachel: Hold on to that feeling  
All: Streetlights, people_**

**_Don't stop believing  
Kurt: Hold on to that feeling  
All: Streetlights, people_**

**_Don't stop!_**

******_(The crowd starts to cheer)_**

**Will: And teacher of the year I will present to … (****_opens envelope) _****Well it's our own Ms. Sue Sylvester**

**_(the crowd applauded)_**

**Sue: You serious?**

**Will: Yes all the staff voted for you**

**Sue: Thanks everyone but I decline it.**

**(the crowd gasp)**

**Santana: Is she serious?**

**Sue: I am Santana I believe the award should go to someone who has worked hard but he never actually got to be a teacher.**

**Rachel: Oh My God**

**Will: You sure?**

**Sue: Yes I'm giving this award to the memory of a young man who would have made a great teacher but was sadly taken from us before his time. Mr Finn Hudson**

**Rachel: (****_crying_****) I can believe this he would be so proud**

**_(While the crowd cheer Sue hands the award to Carole who had come to the ceremony to support Blaine as well as Kurt)_**

**Carole: Thank you for this**

**Sue: My pleasure. (faces crowd) Now I have announcement if Mr. Shuester will be able to not this year mind but if we find the budget he can have his Glee club back in 2015 and can keep them unless they lose sectionals then they will be gone for good.**

**Will: you serious Sue?**

**Sue: Yes I am**

**Will: How can I thank you?**

**Sue: Just don't let me regret it**

**(and that was it. The Glee club would be back soon but would he be able to go back after saying goodbye.)**

**The End**


End file.
